darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Chambers
Wizard Chambers is an astromancer that can be found on the bridge connecting Lumbridge swamp to Al-Kharid; he can also be found on Tuska's back located west of the Bedabin camp. He has apprentices who are spread around Gielinor near lodestones, offering to teleport adventurers to the world window on Tuska's back. Wizard Chambers was the first to spot Tuska approaching Gielinor, placed a lodestone on Tuska, and provided a guide to the activities in the world event Tuska Comes. As part of the Mod Deg trading sequence, if a creepy doll is used on him, he will act confused as to why so many people keep showing it to him. If it is activated next to him, he will confiscate it and replace it with Apollo's helmet. Pre-release He was previously found on the of the tower, on the balcony with a telescope next to Archmage Sedridor's office. He initially merely said that he was busy when spoken to, but after the event on 24 May 2015, he began speaking about how a huge object was hurtling towards Gielinor, and that it risks shattering the planet into pieces. He is excited at this discovery, because it means his field of research is finally useful, after constant years of mocking by the other wizards. A week later, he was found behind the tower, and requested that players assist him with testing the trajectory for sending a lodestone into space. Players did this by exploding a barrel and sending a monkey known as Apollo into space as a test flight. He rewarded players who help him with a calibration device. He was often visited by suppliers, who restocked his barrels. Tuska Comes During the event, Wizard Chambers could be found on Tuska's back, helping adventurers begin the assault against Tuska. He was also interested in the Tuska fragments and Meteorite chunks, giving them reward points in exchange for them. Chambers also told them what they could do on her back while the assault was not going on. Tuska's Defeat As Tuska was hurtling towards Gielinor, Vorago appeared to face her. Chambers teleported out before Vorago killed her, otherwise he would have been killed. After Tuska landed south of the Wizard's Tower, Chambers returned to Tuska's back, demanding that his council be recognized as a legitimate contributor. Chambers would also allow adventurers to replay the event again, as the islands crashed into the ocean with Tuska, and that he could lift them up to recover some Anima Mundi. In addition, he offered the rewards unique to the event, although at a higher price. Tuska's body and Wizard Chambers can be found West of Bedabin Camp, and can be accessed by clicking the 'Swim' option on one of the two Water(s). He's also found by the boat to Daemonheim next to Al Kharid. Dialogue Trivia * He is modelled after his artist, Mod Marx0i0. * Wizard Chambers is one of the two NPCs to have an official account on the RuneScape official forums. The other is Avalani. * There's more than one Astromancer, since dying on Tuska results in: "The Astromancers protect you from death!" References Category:Wizards